Number 1 Fan
Number 1 Fan is the tenth episode of the second season of Drake & Josh. It aired on September 19, 2004. Plot Drake and Josh say that they love kids. Josh remembers Paulo, a Portuguese boy whom he was a math tutor. Paulo hit Josh's eye with a golf club. Drake tells the viewers the time he took kids to go carting, though he was supposed to take them to the museum. Josh is helping Walter to take care of Megan's campfire troop. However, Walter gives up when the kids tie him to a chair, leaving Josh as the head of the group. One of Megan's friends, Wendy, asks for Drake. He eventually comes in to tell Josh he will be playing on radio. Sometime after, Drake is playing his guitar at his room. Wendy interrupts him. She tells him who she is, and asks for an autograph. Drake does so and gives her his pick, and Wendy says that her dream is Drake playing a song for her. Josh tells Wendy her mom is waiting, and she leaves. At The Premiere, Josh is teaching the kids about orientation in a forest, but nobody seems interested so Josh changes his mind and decides they're seeing a movie. Drake is there too, having snacks with his girlfriend, Larissa. Wendy is angry at that, and goes to their table and affront her. Back at their home, Drake shows Josh Wendy's notebook and outgoing message, proving that she is obsessed with him. Josh tells him he doesn't need to worry about that. However, Wendy climbs to their window to give Drake a jar of pickles and a marriage proposal. The next day, Drake is going to tell Wendy to give him a break. She is already at their house to show Drake the t-shirts she made with his photo. At the school, there are dozens of posters on his classroom of Drake being on the radio, and people poke fun at him. When the campfire troop reunites at his house, Drake scolds Wendy and tells her he doesn't want to see her again and to leave him alone. Megan traps Josh inside the tent, and makes a party with the other scouts by telling some of her friends to make some smores, getting the video games and ordering pizza except Wendy, who is really sad and upset for what Drake said to her but Megan tries to tell her that Drake was just upset and didn't mean all of that stuff he said to her as he just needed to let it out but Wendy is saying that he did mean it so she tells Megan that she just wants to be alone. Megan just walks away to the kitchen to help her friends make smores and Josh is in the tent wining, complaining and yelling for someone to help and let him out of the tent. Drake goes to the radio station, but he doesn't have a guitar pick. He finds a note that Wendy wrote, saying that she's sorry and apologizing for making him mad and embarrassing him so much in front of his friends she won't bother him ever again, and giving him back his guitar pick as he thinks she doesn't want it anymore because she knows that he needs it for the radio anyway. A woman, or "his conscience" tells him to look for her and fix it. Drake cancels his appearance on the radio to play his guitar and sing a song, Down We Fallhttps://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20080904160036AAFyRsl, for Wendy. Drake cheers her up, she's really proud of him and hugs him for the song and he gives her back his guitar pick saying to make it very clear with her that he really wants her to keep it instead of giving it back. Then, he takes the kids to Chuck E. Cheddar's, but leaves Josh in the tent. Quotes *Megan: Drake? What are you doing here? *Josh: (From inside the tent) How come you're not on the radio? *Drake: I came back to... (Looks around) Is that Josh? Where is he? *''Megan: Forget it.(Drake and Josh are entering to the classroom)'' *'Josh': ...yeah, but if that would be true the fish would have feet, but it doesn't. *'Josh': So you are alone in the woods, and you only carry a map, a compass and a flashlight. *'Megan': So I carry a map, a compass and a flashlight, but I don't carry my cell phone? *'Josh': That tears it! We're seeing a movie! *'Campfire kids': Yeaaaah! *'Drake': What are you doing with those peanuts? *'Josh': Protecting them from bears. (Closes the can full of peanuts)'' Bears aren't smart enough to open these.(Josh tries to open the can but can't)'' *'Drake': You want me to go call a bear to help you with that? *'Josh': Ok kids. I am your new chief. *'Girl': You are the new chief?! Really?! I´m out... (she leaves) *'Josh': Hey! I want to go to Chuckie Cheddars! I want to whack the mole! *'Josh': What're you doing? *'Walter': Resigning. You're the new campfire kids chief. *'Josh': But, I don't-- *'Walter': New chief! *'Josh': Yes, Daddy! *'Drake': Ooh, I like s'mores! *'Josh' (Annoyed): Who doesn't? *'Drake': ... s'more haters? *'Josh': Don't eat those s'mores, Drake. *'Drake': Oh, I won't. (Drake picks up a s'more and takes a bite out of it.) *'Josh': Because I just took it out of the 400 degree oven. (Drake spits out s'more bite.) *''(Wendy gives Josh a huge t-shirt) ''Josh: Is this shirt for me,or a sport utility vehicle!? *'Wendy': (When Drake calls Wendy and gets her answering machine) Drake's not here right now, but if he was, that'd be so cool! I love you Drake! (pause) Please leave a message.' *'''Josh: (checking on the S'mores) Hello, S'mores. (burning himself after pulling the S'mores out of the oven) Hello, Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain! (Sticking his burned arm inside the pitcher of milk). *'Drake': They usually put the prize in the cereal, not the milk. *'Josh': Okay, what would you do if a person dropped you in the middle of nowhere? *'Megan': I'd call Mom on my cell phone. *'Josh': Say you didn't have a cell phone? *'Megan': I always have my cell phone. *'Josh': The batteries dead. *'Megan': I always carry a- *'Josh': It's broken! It fell in a lake! A bear ate it! The point is, you're lost!! *'Drake': Dad's still the Campfire Chief? I thought they kicked him out after the pine cone incident. *'Josh': Hey, that squirrel had it coming! *'Josh': (Flipping through notebook) Hey, when you flip the pages, there's a little cartoon of you two walking and holding hands! *'Drake': I wonder how she... JO, THIS IS NO TIME FOR ANIMATION! *'Wendy': Don't you think Drake's adorable? *'Megan': I think of him more as a...target. *'Wendy': Wow, you're going to be on the radio? (Says proudly) I have a radio. *'Drake': Cool... *'Wendy': Hi Drake! I brought you some pickles! Oh, and will you marry me? *'Pete': You're the worst! *'Josh': Thank you PETE. *'Josh': Okay, camp out starts in 0-5 minutes. *'Pete': Why can't you just say 5 minutes? *'Josh': You drop and give me 20! *'Pete': Don't you mean 0-20? *'Leah': It's a woman isn't it? *'Drake': Kinda a Little woman. *'Josh': (Stuck in the tent and yelling when everyone leaves) Drake? Megan? I wanna whack the mole. Aw come on could I just get a glass of water? There's no bathroom in here! That's a problem! *'Wendy': (Holding a piece of paper) Look, Drake gave me an autograph. *'Josh': (Taking the paper and turning it over) ''On the back of my autographed picture of Frankie Muniz?! *'Wendy': Yay! *'Wendy''': Double Yay! Trivia *Alyson Stoner guest starred as Wendy. *Jessy Schram guest starred as Larissa. *AnnaSophia Robb guest starred as Liza. *Dan Schneider voiced the radio host and you hear him mention Joe Catania, a person who works alongside Dan in his shows. *Drake performs the song, "Down We Fall", from Drake Bell's album, Telegraph. *Chuck E. Cheddar's is a parody of Chuck E. Cheese's. *Josh actually has an autograph picture of Frankie Muniz from Malcolm in the Middle in cameo which Drake signed his name on the back of it for Wendy also for her getting his autograph. Goofs *While at the studio, Drake has a 12-string guitar. However, after he cancels his radio performance and returns home to play a song for Wendy, his guitar turns into a 6-string guitar. *When the radio host says Joe Catania, captions say "Jeff and Tanya". *After Josh scolds the kids for not going out in the rain, we see lightning and hear thunder at the same time. However, this is impossible, as we are supposed to see lightning before hearing thunder. References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2